


【TI】无望之人每年都要做同一个梦

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor
Relationships: Ian/Teddy





	【TI】无望之人每年都要做同一个梦

又一年清明，易柏辰又做了关于同一个人的梦。他睁开眼就是遮了一层薄纱的窗口，雨打窗台，潮湿的窗外水泥色氤氲开，无光，灰蒙蒙一片。

梦的结尾他在人群里，仰望凝视一栋陈旧灰暗的建筑，似乎是首尾相连、围成四方的教学楼，周围数百人没有面孔，没有他熟悉的另一个人的脸。

往年的梦都要不同些，都像阳光下五光十色的泡泡一样。

他自认去年的他在梦里要成熟些，至少敢在脸上写满喜欢，看起来很坦荡。在青草地上，在漫天的日光里，与另一个人亲昵，色彩斑斓，舒展又散漫，然后说些旖旎的耳语。

从前他的梦都像未打开魔盒前潘多拉对于宝盒中礼物的幻想，它们从未发生但可能存在。

每年清明气温都要随一场雨跌回一个月之前，今年易柏辰觉得格外冷，离开酒店不服帖的被子，他觉得自己只有一层皮挂在自己的骨架上，像条走了很远很久的瘦狗。

这些梦他从21岁做到现在——半只脚迈进自己20代的半程，他以为自己早就习惯睁眼后，泡泡破碎蒸发的落空感，可今天不一样。

他坐在床沿上，双手撑在两侧，垂在地毯上的脚缓慢的蹭着柔软的绒毛表面。蓦的他脚趾蜷缩起来，狠狠揪住地毯上一撮短毛，两股蛮力在拧麻花。复合的皮毛比自然生长出的还要多出几分不凡的野蛮，青筋撑着易柏辰的皮肤高高隆起。

他塌着腰看着，一言不发。

梦里他走进的那栋楼不向阳，地板和墙面不盖瓷砖，光秃秃的水泥衬的到处都是深灰色的。潮湿的水房里水龙头下滴答滴答的响，管道水外溢除了大片深浅色的水渍就是满浸在空气里的潮气。那栋楼最不缺的就是回旋的楼梯通道，接连的灰色台阶停止在他眼前略过后，他看见了罗弘证、许明杰和林子闳，眼前光景骤然鲜亮。

他们正朝着房间内唯一的玻璃门走去，见易柏辰视线擦过来，冲他挥挥手问他要不要......

要不要什么？易柏辰没听清楚，他正发现自己坐在公司练习室的地板中线上。从前他就爱坐在这里。

镜子里的自己穿着很多年前已经不知道被丢在某处的白色T恤，仿佛只是回到多年前某个被排练占满的寻常的下午。

陈向熙坐在角落的椅子上，易柏辰从镜子上移开眼睛，不确定他是不是一开始就是出现在那儿的。再抬眼时易柏辰已经在墙角，陈向熙近在他面前。

“你也来了啊？”有那么一瞬间易柏辰也是糊涂，这一刻究竟是哪一刻，这是哪，究竟在干什么，有一部分的他清醒于他已经离开陈向熙、离开这种生活将近4年。

梦境就像古老幽深的地下湖泊，水雾缠绕，没有光线，没有来路，不知去向。

他根本没有细想，陈向熙看着他的眼睛，这部分清醒就跟着另一部分痴迷向黑水底沉沦。这样的久别重逢，他醉死梦生，甘之如饴。

椅子上的陈向熙比他高些，答话时自然而然前倾着身子，亲切的离他更近些许。

练习室左右交谈声如同温火煮沸的水，他没有留意这些人何时出现，左右草草扫过两眼，因着嘈杂声，他凑得陈向熙更近些，想要问“......没来吗？”

谁呢？谁没来呢？易柏辰张嘴说了话，声音却如同水汽在空气里蒸发。

陈向熙还是笑着的，他说，“我和他已经分手很久了，彻底结束了。”

陈向熙说这句“结束”，语气音调同今年年初同易柏辰私下小聚时一模一样。

在麻风火锅店，陈向熙又丢了几片牛肉下去，他爱惨了牛肉。他说去年这个时候他和另一个人也来过这家店一次。

易柏辰的筷子顿了一下，抬起

头，维持一个如常的笑容，问问题时还要显得漫不经心，“你们还有联系哦？”

冰镇罐装啤酒刺激的陈向熙五官微微收拢，啤酒是苦的，连带他语调一起向下降落，“去年最后一次了......”

“......我约他出来想谈谈，是不是能重新开始。他拒绝我了，说那些事早就过去了.....”

“......其实他已经在谈新朋友了，我也知道.....”

“......那天晚上他给我发消息，我就知道他一定会再给我发消息，但那天晚上我没收到，阴差阳错吧......可能命中注定就是没有。我也觉得该和过去做个了断了，人家都向前走了，我还停在过去，傻不傻啊......都该向前看。”

“那你和你现在这位分手了？”这句话几乎是三思而后行后冲口而出的。

易柏辰关心这个问题，生怕错过这个当口或许就再没有聊起的契机。

“没有啊。”

易柏辰哑然，他突然接不上话来，“哦......哦”，硬添上一句，“我听你讲还以为你和现在这位也分手了。”

他赶忙塞给自己一口有些烫嘴的菜，让一个话头的终结显得合情合理些。

这话接的不好，他埋怨自己。

不不不，应该一开始问的就很糟糕。隐秘的喜欢就像把自己亲手钉在十字架上，不停的审判自己，为迟迟不来的回应找些罪名，然后亲手加上一根又一根的铁钉，委屈也不能叫喊，因为只是隐秘的喜欢。

梦里又是接连不断更替的灰色台阶。

他不知道自己要走向哪里，只觉得自己筋骨疲累、脚下却轻快的似要飞。不知道是一天中的什么时间，阳光从他身后投射进来，在地上变成一道一道光栏杆，洋灰地不至于灰暗。

他应该主动一点，他想，把自己从前他从没告诉过陈向熙的那点喜欢，应该尽数说出口，没道理陈向熙一点机会都不给他。

既然故事到了新的拐点，他想要改变，陈向熙想要什么，自己可以都给他。他同四五年前那个小屁孩已经不一样了，成年人的冷静挺拔与社会人格交相辉映的光已经笼罩在他身上。

这一切就像是新的起点，天降的幸运将故事拨回开头，他可以像春分前最后一支盛开的花一样，抓住了好时节的尾巴重新拥有春天。

他雄心勃勃的向上奔跑着，那间练习室却始终没有出现在他眼前。

脚下变成一块灰色的方地，色调重新暗下来，地面在旋转，易柏辰抬起来，面前是一道门，门后是一条笔直而狭长的走廊。

突然一阵摇晃，他身边脚步声连成连续的曲，通往高出的楼梯像水库开闸一样将人吐出来，他们惊慌的向楼下奔去。

跑什么？地震吗？地震？好像是哦。路过的人又不停絮絮叨叨的说楼上有怪物啊，有怪物，要赶快跑啦。

陈向熙呢？陈向熙去哪了？易柏辰也害怕了，连着脚都要打哆嗦，可他一心记着找着陈向熙然后逃出去，他拔起自己那双不争气的脚，打算逆人流而上。

忽然“噹”的一声，是金属门撞击墙面的声音。陈向熙从门后出现，拉着另一个人的手出现在易柏辰的视线里。

陈向熙和那个人已经分手了，陈向熙说过的。

“你干嘛？你松手！松手！”

他们在吵架，易柏辰见过这架势。陈向熙皱着眉，拉着那个人的手连拖带拽，那人向下用力将他甩开。

“你少管我！”

陈向熙也跟着吼出声要他别闹。

这栋楼修的好奇怪，两条相邻的楼梯通道只有一墙之隔。易柏辰离他们几步之遥，中间却好像被什么东西劈开，近在咫尺却散

落如同两个错落的世界。易柏辰的世界与他们世界好像只是刚好打了个照面。

他站在原地看，就在巨幕屏前看电影，屏幕里人尝尽彼此爱恋辛酸，皆与屏幕外他的热烈、他的心酸无关。

像有一支寒流在他大脑里形成强气旋，遥远的物体撞击在一起，气流暴起，尘埃砂砾激荡起。一切开始的太快，迟钝的冲击波痛感他迟迟才反应过来。乱流向气流中心汇集即将形成暴风眼。

许明杰正从楼上冲下来，冲易柏辰高喊，“易柏辰，你在干嘛？快跑啊。”

他学聪明了，他对一切有了预判——在他眼看着陈向熙握着另一个人的手冲进另一侧下行通道之前的漫长一秒中，在风暴裹挟着他凉透的血液席卷向他的心脏之前，他麻木而冷静的自言自语，他说“哦，好吧，那这样，我们来比谁下楼快好了。”然后拔开腿像闪电一样冲下了自己身旁的下行通道。

楼梯在易柏辰眼前摇晃，他用了蛮力在赛跑，身体里水气的重量好像都压在了他的鼻子上，他用力张大嘴呼吸以至于口干舌燥。

只要跑得够快，风暴眼就追不上他。他要比他们先到达地面，重逢时刻意问起，一切都会像没有发生过一样，他和别人一样自始至终在奔逃，从没有在意陈向熙，完好无损，没有东西能伤他。

他不伤心也不难过，只是麻木的在奔跑，他企图遮挡的事实不可抵挡的将他热腾腾的血杀到凉透，暴风眼将他内在自持的体面搅得颠倒翻覆。楼梯越向下走就越灰暗，光不在他眼前也不在他身后，交替的脚步越发沉而重，他跳下最后那两级台阶，身体里有什么在翻涌，如果他张开嘴，仿佛肚子里器官会尽数从他嘴里吐出来。

陈向熙不爱他。

从前不爱他，现在不爱他，以后也不会爱他。

不爱他不是因为他不好，不明亮，不优秀。而是因为看不到他。

不是因为他不够好，不够明亮，不够优秀而看不到他，而是因为不爱他所以看不到他。

这么多年，他就像西西弗斯在推那块该死的石头，跑了这么多年，依旧还是在原点。

易柏辰从那栋灰暗陈旧的建筑里冲出来，捂着他被气体撑满的胃部，剧烈运动过后的器官像是被砂纸磨过一样，整颗肺都在膨胀。楼外天色有光，却始终不亮。

那些话不是他今天才想明白的。

陈向熙当时是同易柏辰说话好亲切，说易柏辰没有多大变化，和几年前感觉一样。

易柏辰只是咬着筷子，接上一句，“是吗，我妈都说我这几年变化蛮大的哈哈。”

他怎么会懂易柏辰心思里的弯弯绕绕，接着他说，“不过易柏辰你好nice哦。”

“哈？”

“你是第一个见我没有说我胖了的人。”

易柏辰也只笑，“也还好吧，你不算胖啦。”

从前易柏辰只觉得自己是颗不会发光的星星，黯淡而干瘪，笼罩在别人的阴影下，所以陈向熙看不见他。对于易柏辰来说就像一个他走不出的梦魇，每当陷入窘境，他就好像又再次回到了那个时刻，平凡、幼稚而无力。所以那时陈向熙喜欢别人，他并不觉得遗憾。他庆幸人生好长，长到抽出三五年来将自己打磨到发光也谈不上挥霍浪费。

易柏辰先是丢掉了原先花色的衣服，听大人说话然后学会了说大人的话，又学会了开始为自己说恰到好处的话。他开始像树一样扎根，枝叶肆无忌惮的散开然后尽量挺拔。

久别重逢的那天，他其实并没有意识到这一天会有多伤人，光是同陈向熙见面已经让他不停在笑了。几天后当他再回想起，他才看清楚这一天是多残忍的存在。

一切都是徒劳。

二十四岁的易柏辰在陈向熙眼里依旧是个弟弟，脱胎换骨的易柏辰在他面前依旧什么也不是，就像西西弗斯被众神罚去将一块巨石推向山顶，每每未登上山顶，巨石就又滚下去，前功尽弃，于是他不断重复，永无止境的在推那块石头。

不是因为易柏辰是一颗不会发光的星星所以陈向熙看不见他，而是陈向熙只会看向他眼中的那颗星星罢了。

易柏辰费尽全力推上山的那块巨石滚落了。世界上没有比做无效无望的功更折磨人的事。

梦的结尾，易柏辰站在四四方方的水泥地上，站在几百个没有面目的人群中间，凝视着那栋楼延伸进黑暗里的入口。

通道口零零落落跑出些的人来，始终没有陈向熙或另一个人出现。

他捂着自己胃部，一副事不关己的样子——他希望他能做到事不关己的漠然无畏。但事与愿违。

没有人见过怪物，但几百人相信那栋楼里有怪物，口耳相传，那怪物就真的存在了。他始终希望下一个出现在出口的是陈向熙，你看吧，单恋伤心至此还要挂心他的安危，傻不傻啊。

易柏辰又在等。一两个人从出口走过只需要一两秒，他巴望着，时间被拖的漫长。

孤独的人大多数时间只能献给空想，他想了很多。或许是他们抛弃了众人最终选择只属于彼此，最终选择不再回到众人所在的土地上。易柏辰讥讽的想，也不错，或许怪物能成全他们做对鸳鸯。

他想到这儿，不再笑了。神情麻木的将他脑袋里这条恶劣的神经线掐断。不能是这样的，至少他应该让陈向熙听听他的心思。

陈向熙不能出事。

陈向熙又开始在他眼前笑，半长的头发别到耳后去。他想他应该带陈向熙出来，无论陈向熙爱不爱自己、身边有没有其他人。他想，默默而遥远的喜欢他到不喜欢为止也没什么不好，虽然如此，他却又在隐隐期盼这会改变什么。他仰望那栋灰暗潮湿的旧楼，心中像有跌落的火星点燃了干草垛，山脚下的西西弗斯顶着石块的手再次用力。

而后他睁开了眼。

天色无光，灰蒙蒙一片。

酒店的窗户敞开一半，笼在窗前的薄纱随着微风晃荡，盥洗室里水声荡漾。廊灯柔和而低调，床边的地毯上一撮短毛拧成一股挤在一起。

刷牙的时候，易柏辰想了一些问题。他并不好奇自己是否重新走进了那栋旧楼里，知道答案并不是件多么好的事。潘多拉的盒子打开后，世界上有了疾病、灾害和忧伤，没打开盒子之前，至少我们还有希望。

他在热水壶旁兑了杯温水，窗外的雨转停。他想今天他要加上陈向熙的微信，他在大陆用不了line。他应该时常同陈向熙说两句话的，即使只是瞎哈拉几句，他应该主动一些。

他握在左手里的手机震了一下，执行经纪通知他车已经在楼下。

易柏辰放下水杯，穿上外套。房间的门重新合上，被拔掉房卡的房间几秒后骤然断电，阴影与窗外黯淡的光交错。

今天无事发生。

-【End】-


End file.
